Mi Deber es Odiarte
by Amia Snape
Summary: Sirius Black odia, mas que nunca, a Severus Snape, pero… ¿Que ara ahora que el se a convertido en su yerno?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta historia es para una pequeña a la que quiero mucho espero que les guste.

Amelia en esta historia unos de tus deseos se volverá realidad, aunque mi corazón sufrió al escribirla… pues no es agradable compartir al hombre que amo jajaja. Este no solo es mi regalo para ti, sino también de vampylolita que mañana será su cumple años. Felicidades te quiero hija. Y por supuesto de mi hermanita, Sayuri Hasekura, que sin ella la historia no tendría esa magnifica escena hot. Con todo nuestro cariño para ti peque.

* * *

Era el primer día de clases, la guerra había terminado. Voldemort por fin estaba muerto.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido, la muerte de Albus Dumbledore había sido una farsa para hacer que el Señor Tenebroso se confiara. El anciano estuvo esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer y ayudar a Harry en la batalla, no sin antes aprovechar su tiempo ideando cómo sacar a Sirius Black del velo. Los primeros seis meses que llevó a cabo su investigación, solo paraba para comer y dormir, en tanto los otros cuatro, buscó todo lo necesario para regresar a Sirius justo a tiempo de la batalla final.

Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, si a eso le podemos llamar normal, Sirius Black dio a conocer a su hija: Rigel Amelia Black, la cual se crío con sus abuelos maternos en el momento que Sirius fue encerrado en Azkaban. Su linda esposa Amelia Schacht murió a manos de un mortífago, de la existencia de su hija solo los adultos tenían conocimiento pues Sirius les pidió que no tocaran ese tema hasta que fuera absuelto.

Amelia, como le dicen todos exceptuando su padre, ya que le nombra "Rigel"; pues es el nombre que el escogió la única tradición Black que respeta, tener un nombre de estrella, llegó a la mansión a pasar el verano para conocer a su padre decidiendo cambiarse de escuela y pertenecer a Hogwarts donde su padre será el maestro de la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Nunca pensó ser recibida con tanto cariño, su padrino Remus Lupin le obsequió un lindo perrito color negro al que llamó "P-chan", todos le decían para qué quería otro perro si ya con su padre tenía bastante.

Ahí conoció a su tíos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, pero el que más le agradó fue su primo Draco, el cual la visitaba prácticamente a diario, mejor sería su estancia al saber que el gran Harry Potter viviría con ella y su padre; los tres formarían una familia, serían hermanos y como tal empezaron a comportarse más civilizadamente dando paso a que Draco y el trió dorado aprendieran a tolerarse hasta que con en el transcurso de las vacaciones se transformara en una sincera amistad.

El periodo de clases llegó y por fin se encontraba en el gran comedor esperando ser nombrada para que el sombrero seleccionara la casa a la cual pertenecería. Tal como le habían contado, en frente se encontraban todos los maestros y entre ellos estaba su padre, eso le dio la seguridad cuando la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall se escuchó por todo el gran comedor: -" Rigel Amelia Black Schacht"- un silbido y aplausos se escucharon, Amelia no pudo más que ruborizarse pues desde la mesa de los profesores su padre era quien le animaba de pie, a dos lugares de él se encontraba Severus Snape quien por el escándalo lo voltio a ver con desprecio, completamente más patético que ese chucho no se podía ser. Desvió su mirada hacia la niña sosa que de seguro era su hija pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario, era el ser más hermoso que había visto, su cabello rizado y negro hasta los hombros, sus ojos grises, su piel canela… Era un ángel… agitó la cabeza obligándose volver a la realidad. Él no podía tener esos pensamientos de la hija de ese chucho al que tanto odiaba. -"Gryffindor"- el grito del sombrero y los aplausos de esa casa le confirmaron que no debería tener esos pensamientos, la cena trascurrió normal y al final todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Ya en la sala común, Amelia le tomó el mapa del merodeador a Harry para ir a conocer el castillo, pues no podía esperar al día siguiente, su gen de merodeador no se lo permitía así que decidió ir a investigar pasadizos que después usaría como atajos. Empezó con uno que se encontraba atrás de una armadura del segundo piso, al entrar un par de metros divisó un retrato el cual llamó su atención en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando se acercó para poder verla mejor tropezó en la oscuridad, por instinto trato de apoyarse en un candelabro pero este se movió y el retrato se abrió dejando a vista un pasadizo dentro de otro pasadizo.

Entró en el, mas cuando avanzaba unos metros se desilusionó al topar con la pared, dio una patada en ella y para su sorpresa se abrió. Cuando entró, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, eran los aposentos de algún maestro; todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, las paredes estaban llenas de libros. Decidió regresar pero la pared se había cerrado, la pateó y golpeó además de maldecirla, pero no abría y tendría que salir por la puerta principal, con mucho cuidado se acercó a la puerta para abrirla; no quería hacer ruido, ni siquiera sabía si alguien se encontraba del otro lado. Cuando lo logró, llegó a un despacho y por todo lo que había ahí se imaginó que sería del profesor de pociones, era de muy buen gusto: un escritorio grande, al fondo un mini bar, un par de estantes llenos de pociones, un librero a cada lado de la chimenea, un cómodo sillón frente a ella. Decidió acercarse, para su mala suerte al hacerlo se dio cuenta que un hombre estaba recostado ahí, se levanto deprisa y le gritó: -"Que hace aquí señorita Black"- escupió el apellido con desprecio, Amelia palideció no sabía que decir.

- "Como entró"- exigió saber. - "Yo…verá" - Severus la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera. –"Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor"- restó al sacarla de su despacho y para mala suerte de Amelia, Sirius Black pasaba haciendo su ronda.

-"Suelta a mi hija Quejicus" - Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su varita y le apuntaba, Severus alzo una ceja y sonrío con sarcasmo.

-"Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría mejor a tu hija."- Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se daba media vuelta. -"Por cierto la espero todos los lunes del mes a las siete en punto"-. Sin esperar respuesta azotó la puerta de su despacho, se recargó en ella y miró la mano con la que la había tocado, -¿Qué fue lo que sintió?,¿ Por qué una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por completo al contacto con su piel?- Pensaba.

Suspiró, no, no debía permitirse sentir nada y mucho menos con ella, una mocosa insufrible e igual a su padre, solo llevaba un día y ya se había metido en problemas, no la quería cerca de él, pero si no la castigaba sería tanto como decir que a Granger no le gustaba estudiar.

La semana pasó de lo más tranquila, después del regaño de su padre y la advertencia de que se cuidara del "murciélago grasiento", como su padre le decía. Pero mientras él despotricaba en su contra, Hermione, Draco y su recién adquirido hermano Harry, le decían que Snape era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba; Le platicaron de su valor, de cómo les salvo la vida en más de una vez, su gran poder, de cómo engañó a Voldemort y salió airoso de todo, de que sin él no habrían podido ganar la guerra, que el cuidó de todos los alumnos cuando asumió el cargo de director. Era un héroe, uno de los más grandes en el mundo mágico.

Eran las seis y media cuando alguien tocó la puerta del despacho, al dar el pase y ver que eran su ahijado, Granger y Potter, sonrío de lado. Desde que ellos supieron quien era en realidad no podía quitárselos de encima, al principio lo intentó, pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia: "Quién diría que el amargado y solitario profesor de pociones terminaría encariñándose con esos tres mocosos".

-"Hace apenas tres horas les estaba dando clases."- Levantando una ceja -"¿Que ya no pueden vivir sin mí?"-. Ellos negaron con la cabeza y Draco fue quien habló.

-"Solo venimos a pedirle que no sea duro con Amelia, ella no tiene la culpa de las diferencias que hay entre su padre y usted padrino"- Severus los vio sin contestar, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, todo lo que se tratara de esa niña era imposible, "¿qué tenía ella para en un par de días poner su mundo de cabeza?".

La voz de Harry despidiéndose lo regresó la realidad. –"Tenemos que irnos, ella no tarda en llegar"- asintió y vio como Draco abría la puerta para que saliera Hermione, dándole la mano para ayudarle a pasar, era notorio que algo se traía con ella y desde ahora pondría atención para descubrirlo.

Tocaron la puerta, eran las siete en punto, bueno por lo menos era puntual. Con un movimiento de varita la puerta se abrió. Era ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Esa luz que radiaba lo dejaba sin respiración, ella lo veía y no apartaba la vista, "¿Que pensaba ella de él? ¿Por qué no decía nada y se sonrojaba?, ¿era acaso que sentía lo mismo?".

Imposible, quien se fijaría en alguien como él; un ser oscuro, sin porvenir, que solo contaba con Albus Dumbledore y esos tres mocosos que no lo dejaban en paz. Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró detrás de Amelia, recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de "Si le haces algo a mi hija, te mato".

–"¡Vaya! papi vino a cuidar a su bebé"- dijo con cizaña, -"¿O la bebé Black necesita de su chucho para que la cuide?"- Comentó arrastrando las palabras.

-"Cállate Quejicus"-. Contestó un molesto Sirius. –"Al menos ella tiene a alguien que la cuide. ¡Maldito murciélago!"-. Severus sintió como su enfado comenzó a aumentar, si hubiese podido le hubiese lanzado un maldición en ese mismo instante al perro pulgoso, pero Amelia se colocó en su campo de visión.

-"Profesor..."-La muchacha dijo suavemente. Se veía claramente que no deseaba un duelo entre los dos hombres.-"¿Cuál será mi castigo?... ", - Decía con timidez.

-"Lárgate Black..."- Severus le dedicó una mirada de odio al pulgoso, el cual antes de salir le apretó el hombro a su hija en señal de apoyo, mientras que al profesor de pociones le dedicaba una mirada de odio antes de advertirle:

-"No te pases con ella Quejicus, o no te alcanzará la vida para arrepentirte"-. Dijo saliendo y dando un fuerte portazo que se escuchó por todas las mazmorras.

Con timidez dejo su mochila en el piso y se acercó a una mesa que tenía una bandeja llena de sapos, los vio con asco, después suspiró y preguntó: -"¿Que desea que haga profesor?"- Severus la vio, _"__Que me bese__"_, Pensó, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos, pensamientos de él.

–"Deseo que los intestinos los coloque en ese frasco, el corazón en ese otro y el hígado en aquel, cuando el sapo no tenga las vísceras, lo limpiará y los colocará en esa bandeja, ¿preguntas?"-.

Amelia solo negó, tomo el cuchillo de plata y empezó a cortar, era sumamente asqueroso así que empezó a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas y es que no entendía como ella que nunca se dejaba llevar, que incluso le habían dicho que era la "Reina de Hielo" por todos los chicos que había rechazado, pues ella no había tenido novio por esperar a la persona correcta. Ahora cantaba canciones de amor y para un hombre mayor, amargado que odiaba a su padre y a ella, sí, su deber era odiarlo.

Me preguntas si mi amor crecerá

No lo sé, no lo sé

No te alejes y quizá lo veas

No lo sé, no lo sé

Algo en su manera de saber

Y sólo tengo que pensar en ella

Algo en las cosas que me enseña

No quiero dejarla ahora

Ahora creo y de qué manera

Severus se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro, a un lado un quinqué iluminaba su rostro. Amelia se pregunto cómo podía pasar de la ira a estar tan tranquilo como se le veía ahora, volvió la vista a su trabajo y siguió tarareando la canción. A los oídos de Severus llegó la dulce voz de Amelia que cantaba una canción conocida y que tenía mucho tiempo de no oírla, "**Something" de The Beatles. **La miró, era perfecta, inteligente, hábil en pociones y esa voz que era envidia de los mismos ángeles. Suspiro con pesadez y prefirió seguir con su lectura.

Los días habían pasado, ya no tendría que soportar a la señorita Black en su despacho, pues el día anterior había sido su ultimo día de castigo, no era que estuviera molesto por ya no verla ese tiempo, el no extrañaría la forma en que arrugaba la nariz o la forma en que su cabello caía con gracia por su cara angelical, dio un suspiro de fastidio, no podía seguir pensando eso.

La hora de comer, en el gran comedor Severus desde la mesa de los profesores veía como Amelia, Luna, Harry, Draco y Hermione entraban platicando y sonriendo entre sí.

Luna se despidió y se fue a su mesa, Harry se quedó de pie siguiéndola con la mirada y no tomo asiento hasta que ella lo hizo en su mesa, Hermione tomó asiento y se sirvió jugo de calabaza, Draco se quedó de pie viendo lo que ella hacía, se le veía indeciso, ¿quería quedarse en la mesa Gryffindor acaso? que le estaba pasando a su ahijado, no le hacía bien juntarse con los leones. Terminó por irse a su mesa pero antes rozó con su mano la espalda de Hermione, Amelia ya estaba sentada mirándolo, ¡mirándolo! no podía creerlo, qué era lo que quería esa niña, ¿volverlo loco? le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia y empezó a comer. Una hora y media después se encontraba en el salón de pociones preparando todo para la clase, vio entrar a los alumnos y para su sorpresa Draco se apuró para sentarse a un lado de Hermione mientras que Harry se quedo parado viendo para todos lados buscando un lugar, pues el suyo acababa de ser ocupado, Amelia le hizo señas para que se sentara con ella y Severus sintió como el monstruo comenzaba a despertar, se dio media vuelta y empezó a escribir los ingredientes de la poción que les pondría a hacer ese día, tenía que mantenerse ocupado para no dejar que los celos salieran, giro hacia los alumnos y sin mirar a nadie ordenó que empezaran la poción. Se dirigió a su escritorio a revisar unos pergaminos cuando creyó que ese monstruo se había calmado, se atrevió a mirarla pero fue el peor de los errores pues en el momento que lo hizo, Amelia estaba muy pegada a Harry pues le ayudaba a batir la poción agregándole un ingrediente, estaban tan juntos que podían rozar sus cabezas, sus celos brotaron como un volcán sin dar tregua y sin poder detenerlos y sin pensar prácticamente, gritó –"Señorita Black".-La voz de Snape sorprendió a los dos muchachos. Los dos alzaron la vista del caldero de Harry.-"No debe ayudar al señor Potter a hacer su poción. Pero tal vez su egocentrismo no quiere que deje de llamar la atención"-.

-"Pero señor yo solo…"-Amelia intentaba explicar nerviosa. Es verdad que estaba ayudando a Harry, a su hermano, pero era porque al muchacho le costaba.

-"No de escusas. Veo que es igual a su padre. Siempre tratando de llamar la atención"-. Veía en los ojos de la chica que la estaba lastimando, pero era su estúpido orgullo y sus celos los que lo hacían continuar.-"Cinco puntos menos"-.

Esas fueron las palabras que más fastidiaron a Amelia. ¡No podía quitarle puntos únicamente por tratar de ayudar a su compañero!

-"Yo no he hecho nada malo"-. Su lado Black estaba saliendo a la luz.-"No es mi culpa que usted sea un amargado que disfruta haciendo sufrir al resto. Harry necesitaba ayuda y yo se la brindé"-. Sus ojos brillaban con un valor que se esfumó al ver la cara de asesino de su profesor. Esa mirada únicamente se la reservaba a su padre.

-"¡Veinte puntos menos! Y la espero en mi despacho hoy a las seis para decirle su castigo"-. Estaba dolido… sabía perfectamente que todos, menos esos tres mocosos, lo odiaban y pensaban que era una basura. Un ser sin sentimientos ni emociones. Pero que ella pensara eso lo había superado… vio la cara de enfado de ella pero ya era tarde, ya no podía retractase, tendría que pensar en algo. Vio su reloj, faltaban cuarenta minutos para que terminara la clase y dirigiéndose a todos –"Quiero esa poción terminada en media hora y la muestra en mi escritorio"-. Miró los pergaminos, ya no tenía cabeza para calificar la idioteces que escribían sus alumnos así que abrió un cajón del cual tomó su libro y empezó a leerlo el cual le ayudo a relajarse y olvidar un poco el error que había cometido.

La media hora paso rápido y sus alumnos pusieron la muestra de su poción en su escritorio y salieron con prisa. Su ahijado se acercó y lo veía con intriga –¿"Qué le pasa padrino? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? No está solo, recuerde que nos tiene a nosotros"–, Las voces de Hermione y Harry afirmando le recordaron que ya era parte de una familia, ellos cuatro eran una familia le gustara o no, quizás no vivían juntos como todas las familias pero que más daba, si no lo han dejado solo desde que la batalla terminó, desde que él se mostró como era ante ellos tres y aunque él era el adulto sabía que ellos no permitirían que nada le pasara, lo apoyarían pero no era el momento, aparte no sabía cómo hacerlo, él nunca se dejo llevar por boberías sentimentales y no empezaría ahora, a su edad, aparte tenía que ver por su sabelotodo y el inepto de su ahijado, no la fuera a regar. Por Harry no se preocupaba pues aunque Luna viviera en su mundo era inteligente y comprensiva, era perfecta para él y él para ella.

– "No me pasa nada no, digan bobadas"– trató de cubrirse pero no sería fácil, la mirada de incredulidad del trió fastidio, le decía que no se lo creerían tan fácil, suspiró y en un susurro que apenas escucharon confesó: –"Estoy sintiendo cosas que no debería por alguien"

No pudo terminar pues la puerta se abrió con violencia y apareció Sirius Black –"¡QUEJICUS!"-. La voz de Sirius interrumpió a Severus. Los tres mocosos se voltearon a mirar al animago que entraba con una expresión de furia en su rostro.-"¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS CASTIGASTE A MI HIJA NUEVAMENTE?!"-

-"Veo que la nena ya le fue con el chisme a papi"-. El sarcasmo en la voz de Snape fue frío… se imaginó cómo la chica iba inmediatamente a contarle a su papi lo que había sucedido sólo para que el pulgoso viniese a molestarlo inmediatamente.

-"Ella no me dijo nada"-. Su voz sonó fría.-"La salude cuando iba saliendo de las mazmorras y ni siquiera me miró. Así que le pregunte a Ron. ¡AHORA DIME EL POR QUÉ LA CASTIGASTE!"- Su enojo iba en aumento.

–"Por ayudar a Potter y responderme"- Dijo Severus levantándose de su escrito y yéndose a encerrar a su despacho sin prestar atención al molesto Sirius que le lanzaba maldiciones a viva voz.

Cuando estuvo solo en su despacho dio un suspiro de cansancio… ¿Por qué siempre pensaba que la chica iría a refugiarse a los brazos del pulgoso?...Y porque no había podido contestarle como quería, que lo detenía para lanzarle un par de maldiciones a ese chucho pulguiento.

Caminando por los pasillos se sentía insegura, no sabía qué hacer y eso le molestaba pues ella siempre sabía que hacer, como contestar y adonde quería llegar pero desde que lo conoció su mundo se puso de cabeza, era sorprendente lo que ese hombre le causaba; como se ponía nerviosa al sentir su mirada sobre ella, esos ojos profundos, esa pasión por las pociones y esa entrega que solo conocía por relatos de sus amigos pero que se moría de comprobarlo. Qué había tras ese temido y amargado profesor, qué hacer con ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su interior y no podía parar.

Para colmo él era el hombre que mas odiaba su padre y el deber de ella es corresponderle de la misma manera, pero no podía, como hacerlo si con solo mirarlo su mundo giraba, su corazón latía más rápido.

Al llegar a su destino tocó la puerta y esta se abrió, al entrar todo estaba igual que el día de su castigo con excepción de los sapos, sonrió pues para el bien de su estómago lo que se encontraba sobre la meza eran hierbas que de seguro solo tendría que partir y acomodar en sus respectivos frascos. Miró para todos lados pero su temido profesor no se encontraba al fondo del despacho, se hallaba una puerta emparejada por donde se alcanzaba a filtrar un poco de luz, como buena hija de un merodeador no lo pensó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al llegar miró por el pequeño espacio que había, ahí estaba su profesor platicando con su primo Draco, este último con cara de regañado mientras que Severus le decía –"Draco comprende que Hermione no es como las chicas con las que estas a acostumbrado a tratar, ella es de las que se toman en serio las cosas, si solo quieres compañía de una noche no la busques en ella"– Draco sonrió.

–"Así que el temido profesor se preocupa por una de sus alumnas, qué dirían si se enteraran… "– No pudo terminar pues una mirada de advertencia por parte de su padrino lo detuvo.

–"Si, lo acepto, no es un juego, estoy enamorado de Hermione, ¿satisfecho? pero ni crea que se lo diré, ella me aceptó como amigo pero nunca me aceptaría como novio después de esos seis años que solo vivía para molestarla e insultarla"– Severus cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja con incredulidad, cómo su ahijado podía ser tan listo y tan tonto a la vez.

–"Estamos hablando de Hermione-toda-bondad-Granger"– Dándole un sope agregó –"No la dejes ir Draco o el inepto de Ron se quedara con ella" –sin esperar más se giró y murmurando algo como se me hace tarde para recibir a mi dolor de cabeza, se dirigió a su despacho y Draco lo siguió.

Amelia apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse enfrente de la mesa donde estaban la hierbas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, entonces era cierto lo que le decían sus amigos, él era bueno, solo tenías que darte tiempo para conocerlo… perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Draco se marchó y distraída tomo una flor negra matizada con azul muy hermosa pero para su desgracia venenosa sintió como se la arrebataban y vaciaban un liquido en sus manos mientras un mar de insultos brotaban de su profesor –"Niña estúpida, como se le ocurre tomarla sin ningún hechizo de protección, ¿acaso heredó lo tonto de su padre?, No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hace, pudo morir"– al decir eso cayó en la realidad, era cierto, pudo morir y el hubiera muerto con ella.

Sus manos todavía tenían tomadas las de ella, pero ya no las frotaba para limpiarlas si no que la sostenían con delicadeza, eran pequeñas, suaves y perfectas. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos iguales a los de Sirius, pero estos a diferencia de los de él, lo miraban con agradecimiento, comprensión y algo más que no se atrevía a decir, bajó un poco la mirada y vio esos labios carnosos rosados tan apetecibles. En un acto inconsciente se lamió los propios tratando de imaginar el sabor de ellos, ¡maldición, pero qué carajos estaba haciendo! Gracias a Merlín que se pudo contener, le soltó las manos como si estas quemaran y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Al ver que ella seguía parada preguntó – ¿Es que piensa quedarse todo el tiempo parada ahí? O ¿Vendrá a tomar su castigo? Siéntese frente a mí y empiece a revisar esos pergaminos" –Ella solo asintió y empezó hacer lo que le pidió.

Después de varios pergaminos revisados se atrevió a mirarlo, él se encontraba tan cerca de ella, leía un libro el cual sostenía como si fuera lo más valioso que hubiera y era igual cuando tomaba algún cucharon para revisar alguna poción de sus alumnos, le gustaba ver observar esa delicadeza y entrega que tenía al hacer las cosas que lo apasionaban. ¿Sería así al hacer el amor? Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y dio gracias por que el no la pudiera ver pues estaba inmerso en su lectura o eso era lo que ella pensaba, pues el temido profesor solo podía pensar en por qué lo veía así; ¿por qué se sonrojaba?, ¿por qué se ponía nerviosa?, ¿por qué no podía quietársela del pensamiento?, ¿por qué era su alumna?, ¿por qué tenía que ser la hija del pulgoso?, ¡por qué!.

Amelia miró el nombre del libro y se sorprendió que fuera precisamente el libro del cual nunca se cansaba de leer, incluso se sabía de memoria. La alegría que le causo descubrir que tenían el mismo gusto en libros, no pensó en lo que hacía y comenzó a recitar un párrafo del libro -_"El Sabueso Mecánico dormía sin dormir, vivía sin vivir en el suave zumbido, en la suave vibración de la perrera..." _

Severus la miro incrédulo y pronunció_ –"… débilmente iluminada, en un rincón obscuro de la parte trasera del cuartel..." _

Amelia sonrió y juntos continuaron _- "la débil luz de la una de la madrugada, el claro de luna" – _Severus se levantó y camino hacia ella a paso lento pero seguro mientras Amelia continuó

–"_Tocaba algunos puntos del latón, el cobre y el acero de la bestia levemente temblorosa." – _Severus llegó hasta ella, le tomó las manos y le ayudó a levantarse.

Colocó una mano en su cintura sin dejar de mirarla, estaba hipnotizado por su belleza. Acercaba su rostro al de ella, con voz sedosa continuó en un susurro_ – "La luz se reflejaba en porciones de vidrio color rubí y en sensibles pelos capilares..." – _Amelia pudo sentir el aliento de él acariciando su rostro, un delicioso olor a bosque inundó sus sentidos un par centímetros, sus labios a punto de rosarse, pero la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba parado Sirius Black mirando con gran odio al maestro de pociones. El cual se había enderezado al sentir el abrir de la puerta, pero no había quitado su mano de la cintura de la joven.

-"¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI HIJA, QUEJICUS!"-Sirius se acercó rápidamente a Snape. Antes del que el maestro de pociones pudiera hacer algo, Black lo tenía cogido de la solapa de su chaqueta.

-"¡Papá, no!"-Gritó Amelia al ver las claras intenciones de su padre.

-"Rigel…"-La voz de Sirius sonó fría.-"Ve a mi despacho… ¡AHORA!"

-"No le grites"- Habló molesto Snape. No sabía por qué cuernos estaba defendiendo a Amelia.

–"No te atrevas a decirme que puedo hacer o no con mi hija murciélago" –Dijo al tiempo que un puño dio contra la quijada de Severus. - Esto es por tocarla con tus manos manchadas de sangre maldito mortífago" – Severus cayó sobre su escritorio, la ira se apoderó de Severus; los libros comenzaron a caer de los estantes, los frascos de pociones flotaban por todo el despacho, Severus se levantó despacio y con su mano se sobaba la barbilla

–"Así que quieres jugar pulgoso"– dijo arrastrando las palabras en un susurro que no tenía nada que ver con el que había usado hace apenas un instante con Amelia. La energía de su magia fluía como una ola por toda la mazmorra hasta llegar a todos los rincones del colegio, con una agilidad sorprenderte saco su varita y sin pronunciar palabra un rayo de luz salió de ella, una de las maldiciones más antiguas y poderosas que había: "Frigidaritum",

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, todo paso con una rapidez asombrosa y que solo un mago poderoso podría esquivar, para suerte de Sirius, Albus Dumbledore llegó justo a tiempo mandando un protejo.

– "Lamento interrumpir "– dijo como si no estuviera pasando nada –"pero los del ministerio están aquí "– dijo al tiempo que miraba de Severus y a Sirius, sonriendo se volteó hacia Amelia –"Vienen para hablar con los sangre puras y en edad de poder tener una relación formal, la reunión será en mi despacho pues solo han escogido un selecto grupo de los que cumplen con esas cualidades" – y con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos azules agregó –"Esto la favorecerá señorita Black"– Albus caminó hacia la salida haciendo un gesto para que Amelia lo siguiera, Severus y Sirius comenzaron a seguirlos cuando Albus los detuvo –" La señorita Black es mayor de edad y es capaz de tomar decisiones sola, yo estaré ahí para asesorarla en lo que necesite" – y continuó su camino al lado de Amelia

–"Esto no me agrada" – dijo Severus más para sí que para su suegro, Sirius se maldijo por contestar pero sabía que el tenía razón, a parte que sabía lo que Severus sentía por su hija, aunque le doliera reconocer, su pequeña Rigel sentía lo mismo por el murciélago, era esa la razón por la que siempre se aparecía en todos lados, los seguía y Ron lo mantenía al tanto

–"Tenemos que ir a espiarlos no confío en ellos" - Severus alzó una ceja incrédulo, acaso él… pero no contesto, solo se puso en marcha.

En el despacho del director se encontraban los del ministerio junto con Albus sentados tras de una mesa y frente a ellos se hallaban catorce alumnos entre los cuales se encontraban Amelia, Draco, Luna, Neville y Ron, solo citaron a los que sabían no se negarían a ayudar. Sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, dos personas se habían colado para escuchar la información.

-"¿Qué rayos hacías con la capa de Potter?"- Habló Severus en un susurro, no le agrada estar en esa situación, ya que la vieja capa los cubría con mucha suerte a ambos.

-"No iba a dejar que estuvieses con mi hija sin vigilarte"- Le contestó Sirius en el mismo tono de voz – "Deja escuchar Quejicus" –

Albus fue el que empezó a hablar:

–"Han sido mandados traer para que nos ayuden con los magos sangre pura, pues aunque la guerra terminara hay muchos que se rehúsan a aceptarlos como nuestros iguales y hemos pensado que si ustedes comienzan una relación formal con algún mestizo o hijo de muggles, los otros lo imitaran y empezaran a tratarlos mejor, como iguales" – nadie decía nada, todos estaban meditando que harían hasta que uno decidió hablar –"¿Podemos escoger nosotros a nuestras parejas?, porque si es así yo quiero a Hermione"– Ese fue Ron que se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de Draco y una de incredulidad de los demás por tratarla como objeto, pues era obvio que tenían que estar de acuerdo también la otra parte y el no estaba tomando en cuenta lo que ella deseaba. Como de costumbre Dumbledore prefirió ignorarlo y continuó hablando –"Solo tienen que convivir con ellos, buscar a alguien que les agrade, la convivencia hará el resto, quien sabe y encuentran al amor de su vida"- dijo giñando un ojo

–"No dejaré que ningún mocoso idiota se le acerque…"-Murmuro Severus. Los celos nuevamente se estaban apoderando de él.

-"Y yo no dejare que este contigo, Quejicus"- La voz de Sirius le llamó la atención.

-"¿Qué estas insinuando?"- Severus puso su rostro frente al de Sirius. Sólo unos centímetros los separaba debido a lo pequeño de la capa.

-"Se ve a simple vista que quieres algo con ella"- Sus frentes estaban unidas.-"Y no te me pegues tanto yo no soy Rigel"- aclaraba Black

–"Gracias a Merlín que la muchacha no se parece a ti"- Aunque seguían hablando en susurros, estos estaban cargados de odio.

–"Maldito…"-Sirius cogió a Severus del cuello de la chaqueta. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más una voz los sorprendió a ambos.

-"Accio capa"- Los dos hombres giraron su vista al director que sostenía la capa y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.-"Creo que si dejaran de discutir de vez en cuando se hubiesen dado cuenta que los muchachos y los del ministerio ya se retiraron"– decía el anciano

- "¿Que fue todo eso Albus?" –Dijo Severus molesto separándose de Sirius –"Es una tontería que les pidan semejante barbaridad, son unos niños" –Sirius se acerco –"En especial Rigel"

Albus solo río de lo sobre protector que podía ser Sirius –"Ella es mayor de edad te lo vuelvo a recordar, aparte que no tiene nada de malo que se enamore de un mestizo" – le giño un ojo a su muchacho que este solo se movió incomodo pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, misma que se desvaneció cuando Sirius lo vio con una mirada que podía hacer que se estremeciera alguno de los más valientes. No convenía hacer enojar a un padre sobre protector y más si este será tu suegro.

Era la primera clase del día, la impartiría a los de séptimo año y quería verla pues se había pasado toda la noche pensando que podía estar buscando algún pretendiente, lo volvía loco, tenía que hacer algo pero no se le ocurría la menor idea.

El salón empezó a llenarse, los lugares fueron ocupados como siempre pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, Draco tenía una sonrisa de un billón de euros, Hermione se ruborizó cuando él le tomo de la cintura y la pegó a él para darle un beso que solo fue un roce, mientras Ron echaba chispas desde su lugar.

"Es _obvio que mi ahijado hizo eso para molestarlo"_, Se les acerco y les susurro para que solo los tres escuchásen – "Ya era hora que se decidieran "– ellos solo se sonrieron –"podrían dejar de confundir mi salón de clases con un hotel" – dijo fingiendo enojo.

Comenzó la clase y los puso hacer la poción correspondiente, faltaban solo diez minutos para que finalizará su clase y no se le había ocurrido nada para detenerla cuando esta acabara y como si Merlín lo hubiese escuchado, un estallido lo trajo a la realidad, alzo la vista y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero solo por un segundo, era el caldero de Amelia, nunca sintió tanto gusto de que pasara eso con una poción y más feliz fue al pronunciar –"Cinco puntos menos y la espero antes de cenar en mi despacho señorita Black" - Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir, les pidió al trió fastidio que se quedaran un momento. –"Se que lo que les pediré sonara raro pero quiero un favor de ustedes…"- no sabía cómo continuar pero los tres rieron y Hermione le dijo –"Quiere que entretengamos a Sirius "– Harry continuó –"Que no le preste mi capa"-.

-Pero queremos detalles mañana"– comentó Draco.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y les dijo –"Niños insolentes, ahora vayan o les quitare puntos"-.

Todo estaba listo para cuando ella llegara, sería ahora, no le importaba las consecuencias, después habría tiempo para eso, solo quería que ella supiera que él la había estado esperando toda su vida. Le lanzo un hechizo a la puerta para cuando ella llegara se abriera y cuando entrara se cerrara y nada ni nadie pudiera abrirla si él y ella no lo deseaban, pues no la mantendría ahí a la fuerza.

La puerta se abrió, entró y le quedó viendo. Ella suspiró, cuando intentó hablar Severus también lo hizo, se quedaron callados y lo intentaron una vez más, pero paso lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión sonrieron, el negó con la cabeza y se acercó –"Al diablo"- dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia él y a un centímetro de su boca –"Mi Amelia"–

Y la besó, sus labios eran lo más delicioso que había probado jamás, tomó su labio inferior y lo jaló con ternura par poder introducir su lengua. Sintió como ella se asombro cuando él hizo ese movimiento; era su primer beso y era él quien lo tomaba, quien lo saboreaba, quien lo disfrutaba, era pura, era inexperta, era suya pues solo le bastaba este beso para darse cuenta que nunca la dejaría ir, la levantó en sus brazos sin romper el beso, ella pasó sus manos por su cuello para sostenerse y profundizar más el beso.

Él camino hacia su aposento, disfrutando de los besos lentos y cálidos. Llegó hasta su gran cama con dosel, cubierta con una colcha verde Slytherin y la deposito sobre ella con delicadeza. Ella retrocedió de espaldas sobre la colcha, llamándole con el dedo de forma picara. Severus hizo una mueca… tenía una sospecha sobre de quien había heredado esa picardía… poco importaba. Se acercó hasta ella gateando sobre la cama, y soltó una sonora carcajada cuando ella se incorporó ligeramente y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa tirando de él. Sus bocas chocaron en otro ansioso beso, volvió a tirar de él y sin dejar de besarse se dejó caer despacio hasta cubrirla con su cuerpo, procurando no aplastarla.

Se separaron sin aliento, él alzó el rostro y se miraron intensamente.

-Mi padre te matara por esto. - Susurró la chica. - ¿lo sabes?

Snape alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Y te importa? - Preguntó con fingida seriedad.

-Por supuesto… - la otra ceja de Severus se disparó también. - … que no.

-Además merecería la pena. - Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello mientras sus dedos desabotonaban lentamente la camisa blanca.

-¿Si? - Gimió al sentir como sus besos iban descendiendo hasta la hendidura entre sus pechos.

-Y si va a matarme... - Gruñó con una media sonrisa mientras terminaba de abrir la prenda hasta su cintura, y ella alzaba una pierna para atraerlo más hacia sí.-…Quiero aprovechar… - Le dio un lento beso en los labios. - …lo que me quede.

Amelia asintió con una sonrisa. –Ummm…Si, no perdamos el tiempo. – Los dedos de la joven Black buscaron ansiosos la interminable fila de botones de su levita, deseaba sentir el tacto de su pálida piel sobre la suya. Pero los nervios hacían que no fuera capaz de soltarlos.

-Tsk, tsk… - Snape chasqueó su lengua de forma picara. – Esa impaciencia tan propia de los Black. – Ronroneó sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras comenzaba a lamer su piel desde el cuello, bajando entre sus pechos hasta su firme vientre. - ¿Tendría que enseñarte una lección de paciencia? – Su talentosa lengua volvió a subir hasta encontrarse con los bordes del sujetador de encaje rosa. Sus dientes tiraron de la prenda hacia abajo descubriendo el suave montículo, sus labios buscaron el endurecido pezón chocolate y comenzaron a devorarlo arrancando gemidos de la muchacha que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Amelia ya no era capaz de juntar dos pensamientos cuando el profesor aplicó el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho. La mano libre de Snape se deslizó bajo la falda subiendo con una caricia por los tersos muslos de la joven , hasta que sus dedos dieron con el ya húmedo tejido de sus bragas, y comenzaron a presionar bajo este, ella se removía buscando el contacto de esos dedos en esa parte de su anatomía.

Estaba tan excitada que ni sintió cuando soltó sus muñecas para usar las dos manos para con un tirón seco desgarrar sus bragas de encaje y lanzarlas sin demasiados miramientos al otro lado de la habitación. Contuvo la respiración cuando la boca de Snape volvió a bajar por su piel hasta terminar entre sus piernas, con un grito de sorpresa sintió como la lengua de él revoloteaba entre sus pliegues y se detenía con especial dedicación en la pequeña protuberancia rosada, los espasmos de placer la hacían temblar, sus manos buscaron a tientas la negra cabellera del exmortifago para empujarlo más contra ella. Si después de eso su padre la mataba ya no tendría ninguna importancia.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia al sentir como ella pedía más y arqueaba la espalda, buscando su contacto con desespero, sus gemidos y suplicas eran música para sus oídos… ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que una mujer pudiera hacerle sentir esto? Y mucho menos una Black… hija de su peor enemigo… no podía negar que tenía su parte de ironía. Los gritos de ella al alcanzar el orgasmo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, paladeó sus jugos con devoción, mientras sentía como los temblores recorrían su cuerpo bajo él.

Alzó el rostro para mirarla, sus ojos grises llorosos de excitación clavados en él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios entreabiertos en una súplica.

-Por favor… - Jadeó.

La ceja derecha de Snape se disparó. - ¿Qué?

-Hazme tuya… - Severus sonrió con suficiencia. – Yaaaa…

El hechizo salió de sus labios como un susurró, y las ropas de ambos desaparecieron de sus cuerpos dejando solo piel contra piel. Snape se posiciono entre sus piernas, mientras ella las alzaba para envolverlo con ellas y atraerlo más a sí.

-Puede doler. ¿No tienes miedo? – Murmuró depositando pequeños besos en su cuello.

Ella soltó una risilla picara y negó con la cabeza. – Soy una Gryffindor… - Snape alzó la cabeza para mirarla. – y además Merodeadora… - El profesor hizo una mueca burlona. – Para lo bueno… - Se onduló para presionar su entrada contra su palpitante erección. – y lo malo.

Ambos gimieron cuando ella empujó con sus piernas para hacerlo entrar en su cuerpo, lentamente, se deslizaba acoplándose a su resbaladiza estrechez. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó un grito al sentir el desgarró en sus entrañas. Severus se detuvo con la respiración acelerada, mientras lamia las lagrimas que fluían de los ojos grises, tratando de calmar el dolor que sabía que ella podía estar sintiendo.

-Lo… sien… - Trató de disculparse, pero ella lo calló con un beso.

-No… no te detengas. – Le instó atrayéndole más si era posible. Snape resopló mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior con tortuosa lentitud, arrancando pequeños gritos de placer con cada embestida. Pronto ella también comenzó a moverse tratando de seguir su ritmo, sus cuerpos se movían en un frenético baile de intensidades. Solo sus respiraciones, sus palabras de amor entrecortadas por los gemidos rompían el silencio de aquella habitación.

Pronto Severus se lanzó a un ritmo errático mientras ella aullaba su nombre en otro orgasmo más potente que el primero que arrastró al profesor de pociones haciéndolo venirse en su interior con un rugido animal. Exhausto se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo sudoroso, mientras ella lo abrazaba… como si no le oprimiese, como si no fuera a dejar que nunca se despegara de su lado…

Eran las ocho de la mañana y agradeció que fuera sábado pues no pensaba levantarse de la cama en todo el fin de semana ya que estaría muy ocupado recorriendo el cuerpo que ahora reposaba sobre él desnudo, sus senos rozaban su pecho, podía sentir sus pezones erguidos por el frio, sonrió con malicia, no la taparía, le gustaba sentir esa deliciosa dureza en su pecho. Una pierna de ella se encontraba sobre su ya creciente erección, una mano de él se deslizó por su pierna hasta encontrar su glúteo que acarició mientras su otra mano con cuidado la movía para poder alcanzar ese delicioso pezón y degustar, ella gimió cuando empezó a succionar y se aferró a él mientras decía –"Si así me despertaras siempre nunca te desharás de mi" –dijo entre gemidos de placer.

Él dejó por un instante su tarea para contestar –"¿Y quien dijo que te dejaría marchar?" – Mordió el pezón sin llegar a lastimarla y dijo –"Eres mía por siempre "– al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba.

Fuera del despacho un energúmeno Sirius gritaba y maldecía una puerta que nunca podría abrir mientras al final del pasillo el trió fastidio reía y una voz tras de ellos decía –"Espero que por lo menos los haga padrinos de la boda y a mí me permita realizar la boda por insonorizar sus aposentos "– comentó con picardía Albus Dumbledore.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**La decisión de que escribiera un epilogo de esta historia, fue gracias a **susumiya08, **que me lo a pedido de forma muy convincente, aparte que me hizo reír mucho. n.n**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho, en especialmente tu peque, que fue tu regalo de cumple, y susumiya, que sea tan cursi, como querías jijiji Espero por lo menos, cumplir la mitad de tus expectativas. **

En las tierras altas de Escocia y bajo hechizos de protección, no solo por parte de esa peculiar familia, sino también por los de Albus Percival Wulfric Braian Dumbledore, se encontraba la mansión que compartían, las tres familias más poderosas del mundo mágico. Como bien se podía ver, en el majestuoso portón donde se encontraban los tres escudos de esa familia, que lo único que los unía era el amor que se tenían, mayores aun a los lasos de sangre, Snape Black, Malfoy Granger y Potter Lovegood.

Este día era un caos, por dondequiera había flores, todas las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, mientras que los hombres se encontraban en el despacho, sentados frente a un gran ventanal, contemplando el jardín lateral, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, un profundo suspiro rompió el silencio.

-¿Como hemos llegado a esto? –la mirada interrogante de Harry y Draco, hizo que Severus continuara.

-no me malinterpreten, pero aun recuerdo cuando todos nos mudamos a Hogwarts, con el pretexto de tener que apoyar a Albus, cundo cinco de sus maestros decidieron jubilarse, teniendo que incrementar una materia… de criaturas a las que solo Luna puede ver –los tres rieron al recordar eso. Harry no se molesto con el comentario de Severus, sabia del cariño inmenso que le tenía a su esposa, en más de una ocasión, vio como el temido maestro de pociones, bajaba puntos, a los que se burlaran de ella, aunque eso no fue necesario por mucho tiempo, sus alumnos terminaron respetándola y apreciándola, cuando se dieron cuenta, que muchos de esas criaturas si existían.

-Y todo por estar junto a nuestros hijos, ahora ellos se marcharan –dijo Draco en un suspiro y Harry pregunto.

-¿Cuándo dejaron de verse como hermanos? –los tres se sumieron en recuerdos.

La culpa había sido del sombreo seleccionador, al ponerlos en diferentes casas, no se conformo con Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Sino que se atrevió a poner a dos de ellos en Hufflepuff, así quedando sus ocho hijos, en casas separadas, provocando que su convivencia, se modificara, ahora, cuando estaban juntos, los hombres que eran muy posesivos, como sus padres, solo se la pasaban alejando a todo el que quisiera algo mas con ellas. Pero todo se complico, cuando el viejo director organizo un baile. Los mayores estaban en séptimo y los otros en sexto, la hija menor de Draco y Hermione adelanto un año, demostrando ver heredado no solo la bella de sus padres sino también su inteligencia.

El baile consistía, en no preocuparte por quien llevarías como pareja, pues al momento de entrar te dirían, no solo quien era tu pareja del baile, también te dirían, si estaban predestinados a estar juntos para siempre. Solo es un juego, dijo el viejo chiflado "¿Quién tomara en serio, las predicciones de Treloni?" y pensar que ellos estaban felices, cuando sus hijas molestas, les dijeron con quienes irían, porque los celosos de sus hermanos, no dejaban que nadie se les acercaran, pues ya toda la población masculina, estaba enterado que no importaba lo que digiera la profesora, el que se les acercara era hombre muerto. Los tres ingenuos padres, no podían estar más orgulloso de sus hijos, cuidando de sus hermanas. De toda esa bola de pelafustanes, hormonales, que andaban tras de sus niñas.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor, los catorce como la familia que eran, la profesora Treloni, decidió quienes entrarían como pareja, las cuales consistían en.

Amelia Black y Severus Snape.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter.

Al escuchar esas tres primeras predicciones, solo se rieron y burlaron, pero la maestra de adivinación, continúo sin prestar intención.

Amelia Snape y Jareth Potter.

Estrella Malfoy y Brian Snape.

Sol Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.

Jane Malfoy y Albus Potter.

Al terminar la profesora los vio y comenzó a reír.

Ahora, cinco años después se encontraban ahí, a punto de entregar a sus hijas, con los hombres que ellas amaban. Si estaban felices, pues no podían quedar en mejores manos. Incluso, ellos amaban a esos hombres como hijos, ese era el plan, tenerlos juntos, vivir juntos y ser esa familia que ninguno de ellos tres había tenido; pero ahora, los hijos se irían a sus propias casas, nos los verían tan seguido como siempre.

Tres hermosas mujeres, se colocaron tras de sus respectivos esposos, que continuaban viendo por el ventanal, la voz de Hermione, los saco de su auto compasión.

-Nuestras hijas los esperan, para que las entreguen –la respuesta de Severus, las hizo reír a las tres.

-No comprendo, cómo pueden estar tan felices, ahora que se irán de casa –Luna fue la que le contesto, después de ver que las miraban con ojos asesinos.

-No han oído, que no pierden una hija, ganan un hijo – y continuo viendo por la ventana con mucha ilusión. Malfoy coloco dos dedos en el puente de su nariz, Harry se paso la mano por el cabello con desesperación, mientras Severus se cruzaba de manos bufando. Dobby apareció con un pof vestido de esmoquin.

-Señor Harry Potter señor, todos los esperan –dijo al tiempo, que observaba extrañado por el ventanal, al cual los seis no dejaban de mirar y continúo.

-Familia de Harry Potter, en el Jardín de las orquídeas, no en este –dijo señalando a donde todos veían, Amelia le dio las gracias y Dobby desapareció.

-Severus Snape, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, si no suben al cuarto de nuestras hijas en este momento, juro que se arrepentirán –los tres aludidos se levantaron y se marcharon gruñendo mientras balbuceaban cosas inaudibles las tres mujeres suspiraron con resignación y fueron a sus lugares, para celebrar las cuatro bodas, sus hijos se casarían ese día.

Antes de salir, las tres voltearon para mirar las cuatro cabañas, que se encontraban del otro lado de un pequeño arroyo, frente al despacho, caminando no se aria más de diez minutos y estarían en la puerta. Ellas, nunca entenderían porque tanto alboroto, sus hijos ocupaban privacidad, por lómenos los primeros días.

**Ahora si es el final… espero ¬¬ jajaja**

**Bye besooos**


End file.
